Time Can Tell
by MGFstories
Summary: Short Story:Bella notices Edward's strange behaviour, but as she loves him too much, she just can't let go of him. Her feelings for him grow stronger, will she find out the real Edward and will it all be worth it?
1. The Stranger

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. All characters and worlds belong to the author Stephanie Meyer.

**Twilight**-Time Can Tell

Chapter 1-The Stranger

Today was my first day at Forks High School. As I drove into the school's car park, I was greeted by a few other students that not only welcomed me but also took me to my first class. It felt so nice to have already made friends; I was dreading this day earlier on. Jessica, one of the students that I'd made friends with, only ever talked to me about boys, fashion and all the gossip she'd gathered. Angela was probably the nicest, who was a typical hard working student here at Forks, along with Mike who seemed quite friendly but talkative at times, Eric who always insisted on taking me to my classes and Tyler who was just a friendly guy to be with.

Over the few weeks that I had spent at Forks High School, I started to notice someone watching me, a tall and pale-skinned student. Every now and then, he would smile and look away as soon as I caught him looking over. During the few lessons we had together, I tried to make conversations with him to see what his problem was, and why he kept staring over at me. Was he a stalker or something?

As I made my way home that same day, I started thinking about him. Edward was his name, as I had found out today. Although I didn't like him secretly watching me, I stupidly felt happy about it. I didn't really know why I had this feeling, but it was just there. I soon found myself at the bottom of my pathway that led to the house.

'How was your day?' asked Charlie. Any dad would ask this, but mine was a little more protective as he believed Forks was completely different to Phoenix, in 'dangerous' ways.

'Not bad, you?' Charlie worked for the police, so really I should be more concerned about his day than mine. I didn't want him to be worrying about me; he had more important things to deal with.

'Well they've found another murder down in Seattle', he answered. 'I don't want you going anywhere near there, just be careful'.

It was kind of unusual to hear that two murders had already taken place in two weeks, and both in the same area.

After we ate, an early night was what I needed. I was so tired from all the studying I had done. When I got into the room, I noticed a breeze. The window was open, and it seemed as though my clothes were moved from the middle of my bed onto the edge. Had someone been in here, or was Charlie trying to make the effort?

That night I couldn't sleep. I was supposed to have an early night but that didn't go to plan. My mind swirled around what I had seen when I first entered my room. It couldn't have been a thief, because nothing was taken and Charlie was at work all day. So who was it then?

I didn't bother telling Charlie about my room at breakfast time, it wasn't really that important.

As I went to my first class, English, I walked into Jessica.

'Hey, have you come up with a speech yet?' she asked. I was already prepared for the speech that we had to come up with for English, but something told me Jessica wasn't.

'Yeah, took me a while though'. As I got into the classroom I was met by his stare. Edward's eyes were deeply locked into mine. Then after a few seconds, he flicked them away and stared out the window. I couldn't endure this anymore. It felt uncomfortable having someone staring at you, especially when I didn't know him. Well, not that well. So I started walking towards him.

'Err...Hey'. I couldn't even speak properly. What was wrong with me?

It felt so weird speaking to him, but in a good way. I was trying to see what he wanted or even why he kept staring over at me every time, but for some reason I just couldn't get the words out. This was harder than I expected.

'Hi, I'm Edward'. He introduced himself so nicely, like a gentleman. 'And you are?'

It was truly beautiful. Something about his voice drew me in.

'I...I'm Bella. I just want to know what your problem is'. What was I doing? He seemed so nice and I was talking to him so badly. 'Actually...it doesn't matter'.

He looked into my eyes again, but it seemed as though with sorrow and pain. I felt absolutely guilty at that very moment. Before causing anymore distress, I quickly moved towards the others.

'Bella' I heard him call. I turned around to find him pulling out a chair for me to sit on. 'Please'.

Why was he being so nice to me, I just hurt his feelings...didn't I? I sat on the stool carefully with caution. 'Sorry for being rude, I don't know what came over me'.

He looked at me and smiled. 'What do you mean?' He obviously wasn't hurt by what I had said.

'Oh, never mind'.

We spoke throughout the whole lesson. His stories were so interesting and he was such a good listener. My lessons actually became more exciting.

The school bell rang, which meant I could hopefully go home and take a rest. I was so exhausted. But just as I got to the car, there were police cars filling up the car park. Something had happened, something bad.

'What's going on?' I asked Mike. People were being questioned, some areas of the school yard were banned from access and a few other people were being taken away in ambulances.

'I don't know. Some monster...' Something serious must have happened. Mike didn't seem to be able to explain, but all I could gather from him was that some monster was involved in all of this.

As I went further towards the police cars, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

'Edward. What's happened?' My nerves were not on Edward this time I spoke.

'Bella, you need to go home' he demanded. His voice sounded angry, harsh and not as nice as it had earlier on in our English class.

'I don't get it, though. Why, what's happened?' I tried to get all my questions in one sentence. I didn't understand. What had happened that was making him so angry and desperate?

'Please, Bella, just go.' I listened to him. Although I didn't even know what was going on, I just didn't want to hear the anger in his voice hit me. Without another word, I got into my car and drove slowly out of the car park towards my house. Along the way, I thought for a while. _This was probably another murder_, I thought to myself. But this time, the 'monster' or whatever it was, was getting closer and closer. Maybe Charlie was right. Maybe Forks was dangerous. As I got home, I ran inside to find the house empty. Charlie must have been in the school car park, in search of this 'monster'.

I decided to go to bed, as there was no sign of Charlie or news on what had happened. My eyes were slowly drifting away when I felt a smooth breeze stroke my cheeks. It felt nice, so I kept my eyes shut a little longer. Then, just as I enjoyed the breeze, the air that swept my cheeks seemed to have been replaced with something harder, like skin. Smooth, delicate and cold hands stroked my cheeks. I must have been dreaming, because the atmosphere felt unreal. As I started to open my eyes, the stroking stopped. Everything stopped. I looked around to find the window open...again. I got to the window in time to see a silver car drive away. _That looks familiar_, I thought to myself. I ran straight out the door, pass the front garden and onto the road. It was too late, whoever it was had managed to escape in time. I felt hopeless.

'Hey, Bells, what are you doing out here?' asked Charlie, he sounded normal, a little edgy though.

'Nothing, I just thought I'd get some fresh air'.

'Don't worry, Kid' he assured me. 'We've sorted it out. It was a bear!'

He sounded surprised, but relieved at the same time. So did this mean there was nothing else to worry about? Was all this danger over?

'Oh... so no more late night shifts?' I asked, 'I'm kind of getting a little lonely here'.

He laughed and stroked my hair. 'No more late night shifts'.

I didn't sleep well that night. Whoever it was that drove that silver car was definitely attempting to get into my room. I was just desperate to find out who it was, and what they wanted. My mind swirled around with these thoughts, and slowly I drifted off.


	2. Revealed

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. All characters and worlds belong to the author Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 2-Revealed

I started hanging out with Edward quite a lot throughout the week, and he seemed to be a good friend to talk to. Sometimes he would act quite strange, but that didn't really bother me because our conversations were too strong to notice.

'I was wondering if you'd like to go for some food tonight' he asked.

I couldn't refuse his offer; this was the moment I was waiting for. 'Sure'.

After we had eaten our meal, we went to the cinemas. I wasn't expecting anything else, but spending time with him was so valuable.

I slept perfectly that same night, without any trouble or nightmares. I hadn't had such a good night's sleep in a long time.

I was dreaming about the film me and Edward had seen. It was about two people who had fallen deeply in love, and how they had both lost each other as a result of the First World War. I had no idea why I was having this dream, but as it continued I heard a sudden thump hit the bedroom floor. I flashed my eyes open so swiftly that I managed to see someone climbing out the bedroom window.

'Hey', I shouted. I had to catch this stranger once and for all.

He paused. I tried to see who it was, but his face was turned away, as if he was ashamed.

'What do you want from me?' I asked. If he wasn't going to turn around and show me who he was, then I may as well get some answers from him.

He didn't answer, so I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face me.

'Edward?' What was he doing here?

'Bella' was all he could say. I was shocked. I couldn't get my head around this. Edward was the 'stranger'. He was the one sneaking into my room at night. But why?

'Edward. Why...why are you...' I didn't even know what to say. He just stared shamefully into my eyes.

'I just...wanted to see you' he managed to say. I had never seen him like this, even though he did act strange at times.

'You could have called me or something'. It was awkward, seeing someone you've only known for about a week, sneak into your room just to see you. I wondered for a while what he wanted and what was going through his mind.

'Excuse me' said Edward. Gently, he made his way towards the window, jumped through it and landed onto the front garden. He was so quick and very strong. I just watched him go, without saying a word. I was still surprised at what I had just seen.

The next day, just as I was walking to my first lesson, I noticed Edward sat in his car gazing straight ahead. Maybe he was worried about what had happened yesterday. I wasn't angry at him; I just wanted to know what he was up to. He was probably suffering just being sat there all by himself, so I walked up to his car.

'Hey, can I join you?' I didn't want to make him feel bad about anything, so I thought company was what he needed. 'Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday. I hope you not upset'.

He turned to me, and started laughing quietly to himself. 'Oh, Bella'

It was so beautiful. His face features were so unique. I just couldn't take my eyes off him, especially his smile. 'Why are you laughing?'

'Bella, you're always blaming yourself' he said. 'I know I was wrong to just sneak into your house, and you have every right to be angry, upset or whatever you feel like. Just please don't blame yourself for something I've done'.

'But...I thought you were hurt by what I said. I didn't mean to be nasty'.

He held my hand, 'Listen, if you can, let's just forget about it'.

His voice was so sweet, and I found myself engaged in his words. His hands were very cold as they held mine, like ice, but if felt really nice.

'Ok' He was so easy to talk to. 'Are you coming?'

The day had finished and I was finally making my way home, but this time I was going with Edward. He had offered to help me with homework. As we got to the house, I found Charlie stood by his car. He stared at us both, smiled and walked into the house. I introduced Edward to Charlie, and they both shook hands.

'How you doin'?' asked Charlie.

'Good, Sir' answered Edward. 'If you don't mind, I just came by to help Bella with some Biology'

Wow. He really was sweet, and Charlie didn't appear as concerned as he normally was when I brought friends over.

'Don't be silly, make yourself at home'. Charlie had never said anything to anyone, only his closest friends. It all seemed to be going ever so well.

I went up to my bedroom whilst Edward and Charlie started having a conversation about the game, and took on a last minute tidy up. Edward must have already seen my room when it wasn't clean, but I just decided to make a good impression anyway. I could hear footsteps leading to my bedroom.

'Edward? Come in'. He walked over to my bed and sat down. Then, his hands stroked my bed gently.

'Are you tired?' I asked suspiciously. The way he stroked my bed looked as if he was longing for some sleep. I noticed his eyes bulging with exhaustion.

'Here, get some rest, we can do the homework some other time.' I stood up and let him rest on my bed.

'Its okay, Bella, I'm not tired'. He was probably embarrassed or something.

'You know what, I'll sit here beside you until you drift off'. I went over to his side and sat on the edge of the bed. He smiled.

'Bella, really, I'm not tired' he assured. How could he not be tired? His eyes were screaming for sleep.

'But look at you' I said, 'you look so tired. You're going to pass out at any moment'.

Again, he held my hand against his forehead, and just lay there. 'I just have a headache'.

My hand want still against his head, and I felt a little embarrassed, but the coolness of his skin felt so smooth that I didn't want to let go.

Suddenly, he jumped up with such a rush that I nearly fell off my bed.

'What's the matter?' It happened so quickly. Edward was about to reach for the door when I caught his hand. 'Where are you going?'

'I have to go, Bella'. He pushed my hand away, headed down the stairs and out the door.

I sat back down on my bed. Why did he leave so quickly? My thoughts about Edward started to raise more and more questions about him. I started to realise Edward's strange behaviour. At times, he would look as if he's in pain, sit on his own staring into absolutely nothing and disappear without a reason. Was he having trouble at home, or could it possibly be the fact that he didn't want to be friends with me anymore? I just couldn't come up with any answers.

I caught Edward the next day, just as I got out of my car.

'Edward! Wait!' I called from across the car park. He stopped to face me. 'Where did you go yesterday, and why were you in such a rush?'

'Oh, yeah, I had a few problems I had to deal with' he answered. Something told me he was lying. I could tell because he wasn't looking at me whilst talking.

'Oh, really?' I said, and walked passed him to my first lesson. I knew it. I was right about him, he didn't want to be friends with me and that was a fact. He must have realised that when he came over to my house. I wish I could have known earlier, so I that I didn't have to go through all those emotions and feelings I had for Edward. I did like him, a lot actually, but I always fall for the wrong person. Why did he have to lie?

Many days passed, and I ignored Edward when he tried speaking to me or when he tried making eye contact. I just wanted to forget about him.

'Hi, Bella, what's up with you and that Edward guy?' asked Jessica, one day in Biology. I knew at some point she would have asked that.

'Nothing, why?'

'Oh, come on' she pleaded, 'you two were like so close and now you don't even look at each other. What up?'

After much persuasion, I just told her that I and Edward had only had a little argument, and that it was nothing major.

I felt like getting this day over and done with, I didn't feel as motivated as I had been before. Edward, in some way, made my school days at Forks much brighter. He was only a friend, but something about him seemed to stand out. We could have been more than friends, but it looked like Edward didn't feel the same.

I sat in my car for a while, just to clear my mind before I got home. I didn't want Charlie to see me like this. Finally, I started the engine, and just as I came to accelerate, Edward got into the passenger's side.

'Bella, please, hear me out' he asked. I didn't want to start any more fuss, I just wanted to go home and relax.

'Edward, you don't have to explain, I know how you're feeling' I said, 'If you didn't want to be friends, you should have just stayed away from me in the beginning, instead of causing all of this'.

He turned my engine off, and held my face in his cold hands. 'Bella, you have no idea. Of course I want to be friends with you, I just...I just have these problems'.

'Then tell me, I can help' I insisted.

'It's not that simple, Bella' he declared. Edward's face turned away and he looked out into the school car park.

'Then we should just stay away from each other' I stated. If we were going to be friends, then surely we should have some trust in each other. 'Edward, it's getting late and I have to go home. Charlie is probably worrying about me'.

'Bella, don't do this, you've got to understand'. Edward's face looked troubled. What was his problem? How bad could it be?

'Edward, if you want to be friends, then you have to trust me with this, otherwise, we should just end it here'. That was my final statement, and surely he would accept that.

'Ok, ok, Bella' he breathed. 'I'm...I'm not what you think I am...like...normal'

I didn't understand. 'What do you mean? I don't get you?'

His eyes were now fixed on mine. 'Bella, I'm a monster'. And then he turned away.

'A monster? What are you talking about?' I couldn't understand what he meant.

'I hunt and kill animals, Bella'. He looked ashamed. 'I survive on their blood'.

From what I could see, this wasn't a joke. 'You mean...you're a vampire?'

I tried to believe it, but it was too hard. I mean you would hear and see about these 'monsters' in films and books, but there was no such thing...was there?

'Yes'. There was silence in the car. I couldn't even hear him breathe. 'I have to go, Bella. I shouldn't be here...with you'.

I couldn't speak. I was shaken, but in some way, I felt secure. Edward was a vampire, but I didn't care, I didn't want to lose him as my friend.

'No, stop!' I shouted. 'Edward, I don't care what you are, as long as we can still be friends'.

'Bella, it's too dangerous'. Although he said it, Edward looked perfectly harmless. But strange as he did seem, I had finally got the answer I would have never found. Edwards's unusual behaviour was because he was a vampire, and I hadn't even known.

'I don't care'. I started to realise that I really didn't care, because I had a strong feeling for Edward, more than the friendship we shared, and I wondered whether he felt the same.

'I appreciate this Bella' he smiled. 'Do you know what you're getting yourself into?'

Of course I had known, but I wanted Edward. Never had I felt this strong about a person before, not even my own mother.

'Whether I do or don't, Edward, I don't want to lose you'. He turned to face me again.

'Oh, Bella, you're so unique', he said, 'and I love it'.

My heart was thumping heavily inside. And just as I fell for his eyes, something started ringing.

'Oh, God! I completely lost track of time'. Charlie had rang, and I bet he was worried sick. 'I have to go'.

'So are we good here?' he asked.

'We were never bad', I laughed. And he leant in to kiss my cheek.


End file.
